Dear Lightning257
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Petch writes a letter to Lightning at the other base about his lost teammate. *Based off the Fanfic: Red vs Blue: Author's addition.*


**Big shout-out to the authors that make my team, Cogg, ZoeyThePinkNinja (Zoey), UnknownNemesis98 (Nemesis), Ace, and tGhUaYt (thatGUY/Guy.) And of course blue team, which is made out of the authors Lightning257 (Lightning), Bluetongue12 (Bluetongue), Colezilla, AwriterAmongUs (Awriter), Lilihunter2163 (Lili), and XSpriteyX (Spritey). Of course we all know that blue team sucks. XP Sorry, I just had to say it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Petch sat at her desk with her chin resting in the palm of her right hand while she used her left to roll a coin back and forth with her index finger. The coin was a bright silver and extremely bloodstained, making the face on it look like it was glaring at her. She let the coin fell flat on the desk with a small tapping noise. She leaned back in her chair and stared at it a long moment. The coin had belonged to Brian, an old friend from her training days. And one of the first four soldiers under her command. Her first team followed every order and were very brave, it wasn't their fault they had been lost, it was hers._  
_

She will always remember that day, the day she lost her entire team. And it was all her fault. It was all because she attacked a guard for no good reason. In an instant the alarm had been sounded and they were overrun. Petch had gotten out with what her commanding officer wanted, but not with her team. Never again would she endanger her team, and never again would she attack anyone without a good reason. She closed her eyes a bit, trying to stop the tears screaming to be released, but she would not let them pass. She felt for Lightning, she really did. He had lost a teammate, and she knew how that stung in the heart.

Bluetongue had always been annoying, what with all the big weapons he had and loud yells he made whenever they were fighting. But he was a good soldier, a very good soldier. And even if he hadn't been, losing one of your team was hard, and no one understood that better than Petch. She stared down at the coin for a very long time. Brain had given her that coin just before they left on the mission. _"It's for good luck, it'll keep you alive in there. I promise you that," _he had told her. She picked up the coin and looked it over. She flipped it over in her hand and stared as it shimmered red in the light. She set it on her desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She set the paper out on her desk and wrote:

_Dear Lightning257,_

_I want to send you my condolences. I am very sorry about Bluetongue, he was a good soldier. He had his moments when he was annoying, I'm sure. But all-in-all I'm sure he was a great friend and a wonderful brother-in-arms when you needed him to be. I don't blame you if you blame me and my team for this, it is understandable for you to do so. _She paused her writing and looked over at the coin laying on her desk in thought a moment, she turned back to the paper and continued to write. _The coin I give you is for luck, an old friend gave it too me once and it means a lot to me. Look at it when you feel sad, or hurt. Mess around with it when you're thinking, and let the redness that now covers it shine in the light whenever you can. Don't let the glare on the face of the coin get to you, it's just letting you know to stay on your toes and keep your team together no matter what. Be careful, you may be my enemy but I don't want you to lose your team like I did. Again, I am sorry about Bluetongue. I understand how you feel about it._

_Your enemy,  
Petchricor.  
_

__Petch put the small piece of paper in an envelope and licked it shut after she put the coin inside. She set the letter on her hip and ran out towards blue base. She stopped just before coming to close to the base as Spritey and Awriter aimed their guns at her, silent. Petch put her hands up defensively. Slowly she took the letter off of her hip and set it on the rock, their guns going after her every movement. Once she set the letter down and turned towards them.

"Please give that to Lightning," she said as she backed away, turned around, and walked back to Red Base. Spritey looked at Awriter a moment before taking the letter to Lightning, who currently sat in his office. While this happened Petch walked into Red Base to see Ace and Zoey playing a silent game of cards while Cogg and Nemesis sat having a drink. Guy simply sat in the corner, polishing his gun. Petch sighed and walked back to her office, hoping her letter was well-received.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed. (And I hope you received my letter well Lightning.)**

**Thanks for reading  
**


End file.
